Ski boots are known that include a base shell made from a plastic material, a sole, an upper shell articulated to the base shell with pins positioned in the region of the malleoli, and a padded inner boot.
The base shell defines a longitudinal slot having two strips extending therefrom that are connected one to the other by a gaiter made in a plastic material and that operate as a seal against snow and moisture.
Two or more clips applied respectively on the upper and on the base shells enable a clamping of the user's leg and foot.
Yet this known type of boot exhibits the drawback of stiffening the base shell unreliably during the forward and backward flexing of the base shell occurring during downhill skiing.